One More Night
by TW712
Summary: Derek's little sister is a surgical resident at Seattle Grace. She has a past with Mark Sloan which Derek knows nothing about. What happens when Mark shows up in Seattle. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
>You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.<br>You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we start keeping score.  
>You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.<em>

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
>Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
>And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.<em>

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
>That I'll only stay with you one more night<br>And I know I said it a million times  
>But I'll only stay with you one more night<em>

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
>Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.<br>I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
>And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.<em>

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
>(Making me love you)<br>Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
>(I let it all go)<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
>(Like a tattoo, yeah)<br>And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
>(Yeah)<br>That I'll only stay with you one more night  
>(Oh)<br>And I know I said it a million times  
>(Yeah)<br>But I'll only stay with you one more night  
>(Yeah)<em>

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night  
>Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)<br>Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
>Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.<br>Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
>(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)<br>That I'll only stay with you one more night  
>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<br>And I know I said it a million times  
>(Oh, I said it a million times)<br>But I'll only stay with you one more night  
>(Yeah, baby give me one more night)<em>

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)  
>That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)<br>And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)  
>But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)<em>

_I don't know, whatever_

Title Credit-Maroon 5 One More Night

Adrienne's Pov

I walked into the intern locker room and saw Meredith just sitting there staring at the lockers and George was standing not too far off staring at Meredith like a lost puppy. I just rolled my eyes and started to change into my scrubs, I was pulling my hair back when Christina stormed in ranting about Burke

"I don't know what the big deal is, he is acting like I kept my apartment to hide stolen goods. Or so I could do illegal transplants for money." She snapped to no one

"Are you sure he's not just upset about you lying about moving in?" I asked her and she glared at me then turned to Meredith

"Okay now what's wrong with you?" She asked her, Meredith looked at us

"My mommy's a filthy whore." She told us with a straight face

"Okay I have no way to respond to that." I told her then walked away. Just then Burke came in and told us were rounding with him this morning, Christina looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. After we finished with the last patient of the morning we ran into Bailey who has just had her baby last week and was on maternity leave

"Are the OR's up and running?" Bailey asked us

"Yeah they're fully functioning, except there's some smoke damage to the corridors." I told her and she nodded

"How about you? Are you fully functional?" She asked Meredith who had her hand stuck to bomb last week

"I'm fine, how's your husband?" Meredith asked her

"He's good were taking him home tomorrow." Bailey said then started talking in baby talk to her son, it got really weird when Izzy joined in

"Okay this is not a tea party go, work, save some lives now!" She told us in her Nazi voice. We went ahead and met up with Derek to present his latest case, Derek left me with the patient to get his pre-op labs. When I was done I met up with the others at the nurse's station, George, Izzy, Christina and Alex were all staring

"What's going on?" I asked just as Meredith walked over

"McSexy wants an X-Ray to check for fractures." She said

"Who is McSexy?" I asked and Christina pointed to patient room, I looked and my heart stopped. I couldn't believe he was here, what the hell is he doing here?

"What the hell is McAsshole doing here?" I snapped at him

"You know him?" Izzy asked

"Unfortunately." I said

"Well you can take him for an X-ray." Meredith said to me I glared at her

"Fine." I said and walked into the room slamming the door behind me, he stopped doing his stiches and turned to look at me he looked shocked for a second which he quickly replace with a smirk

"Well if it isn't my favorite Shepherd." He said to me

"Oh and here I thought that title was reserved for Addison." I said and he winced

"Ouch way to cut me deep."

"Cut the bullshit Mark why are you here?" I asked and he gave me a look

"Okay then different question are you here for Derek or Addison?"

"How did you know?" He started but I cut him off

"I know you Mark a lot better than you think, and whatever you have plan won't work." I told him

"Come on Adrienne you know I'm not a planning sort of guy. I just go with the flow."

"Well you should know Addison's flow is now all about Derek right now." I said and opened the door I took him down to radiology, I waiting for him to be now I was tempted to leave him down there when Alex came walking up

"Hey is Sloan still in there?" He asked and I nodded

"Yep."

"Well I can take it from here if you want me to." I looked at him like he was crazy Alex wasn't nice unless he wanted something, but at this point I don't care

"You know what knock yourself out." I said to him then left on my way back up I bumped into Christina with Derek's cancer patient on the elevator

"Hey." She said

"Hi."

"What happened earlier?" She asked me

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said playing dumb

"That whole McAsshole thing, seriously what's the deal?"

"Nothing he's just really a McAsshole." I told her

"I'm gonna find out you know." She said just as the elevator reached my floor

"Sure you will." I said getting off

**Later that day**

"Adrienne book an OR." Derek said to me as we walked into the patient's room and there stood the devil himself

"Dr. Sloan can I help you with something?" Derek asked calmly but I could hear the anger in his voice

"He said he could fix my face, he said he could make me look normal." Jake our patient said excitedly and Mark smirked at Derek

The next thing I know Alex and I are watching from outside the Chief's office trying to see what was going on

"What did he say? Did you hear that?" Alex asked me

"Did he call him a crack whore?" I asked him

"No he didn't." Alex said

"Oh shut up I'm trying to read lips, look at Derek gesturing big gesturing." I said just as George walked up

"What do you got?" He asked us

"Shepherd and Sloan battling it out." Alex told him

"Why what do you got?" Alex asked him

"Just a woman down in the E.R having spontaneous orgasms." George told us just then they ran off

"Hey wait for me." I said running after them, we got to the E.R in record time

"Which one, which one." I asked

"Straight ahead 12:00." George said to us, we started walking over when she started having an orgasm just then Addison closed the curtain

"Doctors is there something I can help you with?" She asked us

"No." We said

"Well in that case move on." She said

"Bitch." I said walking away but I knew she heard me but that was the point. You see Addison and I used to be really close, until she cheated on my brother. I actually liked Derek with Meredith but then Addison showed up, but I still think there's something messed up with her just showing up out of the blue after three months.

I was headed back to the chief's office to find Derek when I overheard Addison and Mark

"All of us made mistakes Addison." Mark said

"No stop." She said to him

"No because somehow I lost my best friend and the woman that I love." He said to her and I was shocked

"Don't say that, don't call me that, you've done enough damage." Addison said to him

"They don't know, they don't know how we felt. Does Derek know you stayed with me after he left?" He said and I felt myself getting pissed at both of them

"How do you expect to work out a marriage, if you can't even be honest with him?" Mark said to her

"Yeah like you're some beacon of truth." Addison asked him and he didn't say anything

"Why are you here?" She asked him

"To bring you home, I miss you." He said to her 'yeah just twist the knife around some more' I thought

"I'm in love with my husband Mark." She told him

"But he's not in love with you. He's in love with that intern and he's not even trying to hide it. Now why would you stick around for that?" Mark said to her. I couldn't listen anymore I found Meredith and the guys sitting at our table outside, I pulled up a chair and sat next to her

"You're not eating?" She asked me

"Not hungry." I said I lost my appetite after what I just heard

"You're making it up." Alex said to George and Izzy

"What?" Meredith asked

"A woman with spontaneous orgasms."

"Really?" She asked and Izzy nodded

"You're just jealous because you didn't see it yourself." George said to Alex

"Totally am." Alex said sarcastically

"Spontaneous orgasms really?" Meredith asked interested

"You look really nice today." George said to her making me roll my eyes

"Any chance they're contagious?" I asked

"Spontaneous orgasms that would solve so many problems." Meredith said and George started laughing at what she said really hard

"It would, it would and you smell nice too." He added quickly making me laugh to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesterday Pt.2

Adrienne's Pov

Somehow I ended up being stuck on this case with Mark and Derek. I was watching Mark show the patient what his face would look like after the surgery, when his parents walked in with Derek. His parents were trying to talk him out of the plastic surgery, but he wasn't having any of it and Mark putting his two cents in wasn't helping. Eventually his parents gave in so out I was prepping him for surgery. The surgery started off fine but in the end we lost him. Alex and I were cleaning up the body after surgery. When I noticed Alex just staring at him

"What?" I asked him

"It's just a shame he never got his face fixed." Alex said to me

"What did you have in mind?" I asked

We found Mark in an on call room he was shirtless, oh God he could still make me feel things I shouldn't. I quickly shook those thoughts away as Alex told him his idea. Almost an hour later we were back in the OR working on Jake's face sort of like a last wish type of thing. Now at this point I might hate Mark but he's damn good at what he does. When we were done we let his parents come in and see him. I was on my way to my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and saw Mark

"What do you want? I'm tired and ready to go home, and I don't want to do this with you right now." I said

"Adrienne just let me talk okay?" He said and I laughed

"You don't want to talk you came out here on impulse and don't have a place to stay, am I headed in the right direction?" I said and he let out a breath

"Maybe." He said

"Fine follow me and you're buying me dinner." I said to him and he nodded. I drove over to my apartment

"Welcome to my humble abode. Take-out menus are in the kitchen, make yourself at home I'm going to shower." I said taking off my coat then walked into my room, I took a pretty long shower to wash off the day. I was in my towel looking for my lotion when I felt arms go around my waist.

"I really love the view in your apartment." Mark said in my ear

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to push him off

"I just came to tell you that the pizza is here." He said nipping at my ear

"Hmmm, Mark." I moaned as he kissed my neck. His hands ran up and down my sides, curving round to my chest, groping my breasts. Arching up into his touch, our tongues roaming each other's mouths and I locked my legs around his waist, feeling his hard bulge in his jeans against me.

Heavy pants left my lips as Mark kissed down my neck, all along my collarbone and down my chest between my breasts then skimming his lips to my nipple, sucking on it. I rocked my hips against his feeling myself getting wetter as his jean covered dick pressed into my panties, my pussy throbbing. I scraped my nails down his back gripping onto his hips and sliding them round to his jeans, popping open the button and pulling down the zipper.

"You should never wear clothes again." Mark murmured against my breast, licking my nipple and sucking on the flesh.

"I think I'd get arrested." I laughed tugging on his jeans.

"We never have to leave the bedroom." He grinned sucking on my nipple making me cry out in pleasure.

Mark moved back to my lips, kissing me eagerly and hungrily making my head spin. He squeezed my breast, rolling it in his palm as I tugged his jeans down his hips. Pulling back, Mark took his jeans off kicking them to the floor and pressed his lips back to mine. 

"You should always go commando." I giggled

"I can't get enough of you, Adrienne." He groaned planting soft kisses along my thighs, skimming his nose across my skin.

"You drive me fucking crazy."

I reached for him, grasping his shoulders and pulling him up to me, smashing our lips together in a hungry passionate kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist, I pushed his body down on mine. Mark slid his arms under my back, trailing one hand up my spine to the back of my neck and gripping, pulling my head up as our tongues massaged each other's. His other hand wrapped around my waist, his fingers digging into my skin.

We stayed like that for a good few minutes, our bodies entwined and hearts beating at the same time as we kissed slowly and deeply.

Mark broke the kiss, pecking my lips a few times and pulled back, sitting up slightly. I opened my eyes as he took his hand from my neck and gripped his dick. I sighed heavily in content as he ran the head up and down my slit then to my clit, rubbing it in circles making me arch my hips up into him.

"Aaah, Mark!" I cried as he pushed all the way in and leaned over me, our chests pressed together. My eyes fluttered closed, throbbing around him as he breathed out heavily against my parted lips.

I moaned lowly in my throat as Mark buried his face in neck, gripping tightly onto my hip. His other hand slid underneath my back again, firmly holding my shoulder as he rocked his hips to mine.

"Fuck… Ade." He groaned into my neck, picking up the pace, the bed rocking and headboard hitting against the wall. I cried loudly as his hips smacked against mine, I clenched around him, scraping my nails up his back as he pounded hard and fast.

Mark suddenly pulled away, rolling onto his back panting heavily and gripping my arms. I straddled him, leaning down and kissing him. He skimmed his hands down my sides, gripping my hips and lifting them up.

I breathed against his lips as I ran my hand down his chest to his dick, gripping the head and placed it against my entrance, slowly lower myself down on it, crying out loudly feeling him fill me completely.

"Oh my God! Oh, Mark!" I screamed as I started riding him rapidly, my mouth hanging open with moans falling from my lips.

Mark groaned digging his fingers into my hips as I dug my nails into his pecks, feeling an intense wave of bliss coursing through me as I shifted on him and his dick hit my g-spot. I trembled over him, almost falling on top of him but he quickly took control and started slamming his hips into me. I leaned over him pressing my lips to his as I moaned lowly, I grabbed his face with both of my hands, kissing him. His lips parted, tongue rolling out and greeting my own in such heated passion. He kept his pace up, hitting my spot dead on, making me shake and moan against his mouth.

"Ahh… Mark, oh God…Oooh!" I cried feeling an immense hot white ball forming in my lower stomach, tightening each time he hit my g-spot, intensifying the blissful tingles rippling through my body to my core.

"Fuck baby, c'mon." He grunted pounding up into me roughly.

I moaned as I started rolling my hips, pushing down on him. His breathing was short and heavy as I rode him, moaning out loudly myself. The blazing white ball tightened, ready to tip over the edge and as I came hard and rode it out, panting for air and feeling my heart thump in my chest severely.

"Hmmm! Ahh… oh, oh my God." I gasped leaning my head against his shoulder. "Fuck, Mark."

"Oh God Adrienne." He said in my ear breathless

"I cannot believe we just did that." I said as I rolled off of him

"I can it was fucking awesome." He said

"It always is, but this is the problem Mark. You say you came for Addison but look at us!" I said with a laugh

"I didn't come here for Addison." He lied looking away from me

"You are such a fucking liar! I heard you and Addison today, I wonder how Derek is gonna take it when I tell him that you two had a relationship after stabbing him in the back. You just came here like everything is okay, and for her to play him and make him feel bad for trying to move on. You two deserve each other." I said getting out for the bed

"Adrienne." He said reaching for me

"Don't touch me, get out you can sleep on the couch." I said glaring at him and he let out a breath then got up and gathered his clothes

"I'll go but admit I just rocked your world." He said I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him

"Get out." I said letting out a laugh. How is it possible this man could frustrate me and turn me on at the same time

."Aide are you gonna eat this pizza I ordered?" Mark asked through the door

"Go to bed Mark." I said then rolled over and fell asleep

When I woke up the next morning and smelled food cooking. I got up and showered and got dressed then walked into the kitchen to see Mark cooking in his boxers

"Since when do you cook?" I asked and he jumped

"Oh hey when did you wake up?" He asked

"Um I've been up for a while, once again since when do you cook?"

"I am a man of many talents, now sit." He said

"So bossy." I said as I walked passed him then I felt his hand slap my ass. I glared at him and he just smirked at me.

"Bon Appetit." He said setting a plate of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and some fresh fruit.

"Wow this looks great. Did you poison it?" I joked

"Now why do you have to be so mean?" He pouted

"Because we're Mark and Adrienne, we fight one minute and the next we're having sex. It's just how things go between us." I said

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" He asked and I let out a laugh

"It's just the way it is. Now when are you leaving?" I asked him

"In a few hours, why do you go again?" He asked giving me a suggestive look. I looked at the clock I had an hour before I had to be at work

"Alright we might be able to squeeze in a quickie." I said standing up pulling my t shirt off

"Right now?" He looked shocked I just threw my shirt at him

"Tick tock, you better make up your mind quick." I said walking towards my bedroom. Just then I felt his arms wrap around me

"We let's make the best of it shall we."

It's safe to say I was late to work that day.


End file.
